lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The LEGO Show
>The Lego Show,(also known as Lego Animated or The Lego Series) is a fanon series made by BabaJiKiThulu. It is consisting of its own minifigures from other series by the show's creator. Show's Prologue In a universe made entirely out of LEGO bricks, an old wizard Everus(a heavenly being master wizardly character from Holiday Heroes) protects the Kragios(actually a hammer which came as a Happymeal Toy and can also serve as a gluestick)from the evil Overlord. He fails to do so and as a result the crystal on his staff is shattered. He then warns the Overlord of a prophecy connected to the Kragios. The Overlord,however,dismisses this as nothing of importance and then kicks Everus over a cliff leaving him for dead, taking the Kragios. 8 and a half years later,Gemmer Brickingson, an ordinary construction site worker with no special qualities, goes through by following every single last detail of the instructions, just as his fellow construction workers do so. He comes across a woman named Whirlspin, who is looking for somethimg at a construction site. When he tries to follow her when she flees,Gemmer falls into a hole and finds an unusual red thing on his back when he touches it he experiences vivid visions and passes out. When he wakes up, he finds himself in the custody of Bad Agent. While fiercly being interrogated, Gemmer learns of the Overlord's plans to destroy the world by using the Kragios to build a space laser and red thing is the Piece Of Legend(which is now stuck to Gemmer's back). The same woman, who calls herself Whirlspin,rescues Gemmer from the Laser Chamber for the Piece and takes him out of Brick City and reveals to him that he is the 'Chosen One' and the prophecy states that he the key to saving the universe. Gemmer then joins the Super Builders on their quest to save the world List of episodes List of LEGO Show episodes The Prophecy,Part 1 After Everus warning the Overlord of a prophecy connecting to the Kragios, 8 and a half years later, Gemmer is mysteriously drafted into a new world. The Prophecy,Part 2 After almost dying in the Laser Chamber, Gemmer is rescued by Whirlspin, a woman who he met at a construction site and reveals to him that he is the Chosen One. He then joins the Super Builders on their quest Building Power As the Chosen One and a Super Builder, Gemmer must master his Building Power. But he realizes that it's not as easy as it looks. Desert's Ready 'Gemmer masters his first move'':''realm teleportation(which accidentaly teleports him to the Wild West and must survive Wild West robots). What a Save! Gemmer almost dies in the Wild West but is saved by Whirlspin's boyfriend: a superhero The League of Mascular Builders Gemmer unites all the male Super Builders for a bachelor party(more like a bachelor battle). Crystal Palace Gemmer and Whirlspin explore the mystical world of Crystal Palace, home of Quartzy. But two strangers are there to capture and use Quartzy for his powerful secret. Happyday Heroes It's Everus's 100000th birthday and as a present, Gemmer and the Super Builders reunite the Holiday Heroes. SPACE!!!! Benson decides to Gemmer,Whirlspin and Everus to moon only to realize that Benson's story began here. Yeti Good, No Bad Gemmer and Whirlspin go the realm of Mount Legorest only find a yeti with loss of memories and ice manipulation powers. Barbecue Brawl Gemmer uses his Building Power to create a man made out of ketchup,mustard and super spicy kebabs. He then takes him out to use his meat power. Huntdown After failing in Episode 2 and episode 7, Bad Agent then decides to hunt down the Super Builders. Hoedown Showdown Bad Agent shoots the Wild West robots with a device that makes them fall under his command. Let's Blow Some Brick Up! After recently blowing up a mine, Benson becomes obsessed with blowing stuff up